


unexpected

by robs



Series: what she aims for she doesn't ever miss [fem!alec] [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Alec Lightwood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Alec non è il tipo di persona che si lascia visibilmente intimidire dagli shadowhunters sotto il suo comando, tanto meno da quelli che sono vivi soltanto grazie alla sua intercessione con il Conclave e alla sua presunta bontà di cuore.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Series: what she aims for she doesn't ever miss [fem!alec] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826395
Kudos: 7





	unexpected

Aec non è il tipo di persona che si lascia visibilmente intimidire dagli shadowhunters sotto il suo comando, tanto meno da quelli che sono vivi soltanto grazie alla sua intercessione con il Conclave e alla sua presunta bontà di cuore, e quando Jonathan si materializza al suo fianco mentre si prepara a ritirarsi, dopo aver assegnato gli ultimi compiti ai team che pattuglieranno le strade di New York per la notte, non gli dà la soddisfazione di mostrarsi sorpresa: non è la prima volta che il figlio di Valentine si presenta davanti a lei senza essere invitato per cercare di convincerla a farlo uscire dall'Istituto, e probabilmente non sarà l'ultima, considerando che finché non sarà del tutto sicura delle sue intenzioni non lo inserirà in nessuna pattuglia che non comprenda lei stessa.

Sono trascorsi quasi otto mesi da quando ha deciso di riconsegnarle suo padre dopo averlo fatto evadere, sette da quando ha deciso di farlo andare in missione sotto stretta sorveglianza, e anche se non l'ha ancora annunciato Alec ha già deciso che il suo lungo periodo di prova è quasi concluso: non lo lascerà lavorare con nessuno di cui non si fida, perché smettere di tenerlo d'occhio solo per la sua continua buona condotta sarebbe terribilmente stupido (Jonathan è paziente, più di quanto molti sospettino tuttora), ma presto comincerà a sfruttarlo più spesso dal momento che l'Istituto è a corto di shadowhunters e ignorare il suo innegabile addestramento sarebbe uno spreco che non può permettersi. 

"Morgestern," lo saluta, la sua espressione neutrale anche quando l'altro invade il suo spazio più di quanto non abbia mai osato fare prima, e sostiene il suo sguardo senza grossi problemi - e, anche se si rifiuterebbe di ammetterlo anche sotto tortura, è probabile che il motivo principale per cui può guardarlo senza tradire la sua istintiva incertezza è che Jonathan ha deciso di mantenere l'aspetto di Sebastian anche dopo essersi consegnato a lei. Vederlo senza rune per camuffare le sue reali fattezze ha senza dubbio fatto luce sui motivi del suo disprezzo nei confronti di un padre che l'ha condannato a una perenne tortura, certo, ma non è comunque qualcosa di facile da digerire - è difficile restare impassibile davanti a uno scempio del genere, dopotutto. 

"Lightwood," è la risposta di Jonathan, ancora decisamente troppo vicino a lei e a quanto pare non intenzionato ad allontanarsi per primo, e c'è una strana inflessione nella sua voce mentre studia i dettagli del suo viso con un'intensità diversa dalla solita - Alec non è sicura di quale sia esattamente la differenza, ma  _ sa _ che c'è, perché per quanto si curi di mostrarsi sempre indifferente durante questi incontri, che ormai sono routine, non ha mai potuto permettersi di abbassare la guardia in sua presenza e ormai potrebbe quasi considerarsi un'esperta a leggere il suo comportamento abituale.

C'è una tensione inedita nel silenzio che cala su di loro, e nonostante la sua confusione Alec si rifiuta di romperla - Jace e sua sorella non sono le uniche persone testarde nella sua famiglia, e non ha la minima intenzione di cedere terreno a Jonathan in questa situazione solo perché non è certa di poterne prevedere lo sviluppo - perché nello sguardo di Jonathan, seppur diverso dal solito, non vede nessuna traccia di quella familiare ostilità che l'altro non riesce mai a nascondere durante le sue interazioni con Jace: c'è qualcosa di molto simile alla confusione, invece, anche se di una diversa portata rispetto a quella che ha involontariamente mostrato quando Alec ha deciso di non inviarlo ad Alicante con suo padre, e una curiosità che quasi le ricorda quella di Max quando incontra concetti nuovi e interessanti nei suoi studi - e ha appena deciso di non essere sicura di apprezzare di essere studiata con questo genere di espressione, quando Jonathan annulla la breve distanza tra di loro per premere le labbra contro le sue.

Alec è piuttosto certo di avere gli occhi sgranati quando l'inaspettato contatto si interrompe, ma la sorpresa è l'unica cosa che riesce a mostrare prima che Jonathan si dilegui con la stessa maestria con cui riesce ogni volta a materializzarsi al suo fianco senza preavviso - ed è sicuramente un bene che se ne sia andato prima di ottenere una reazione da lei, si dice Alec quando si chiude alle spalle la porta della sua stanza, perché questo è decisamente uno sviluppo che non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere e ha bisogno di tempo per decidere cosa fare. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il DEBingo Weekend del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> 


End file.
